Piano God
Piano God is an unappreciated background character in charge of playing music for each episode up until Episode 6: Game Night wherein he finally succumbs to the hatred that Larry and Bob have for him. He is an expert pianist and is capable of bench pressing three metric tonnes of Turtle Food. Piano God is a class ∞ fighter. His special attack is so powerful CrayCray couldn't even animate it. All we know about the Piano God is that he should not be interrupted when playing music lest he absolutely annihilate his enemies. Piano God was fully capable of 1v2'ing Larry and Bob, however CrayCray didn't show Piano God after the fight. We can assume that Piano God didn't break a sweat as look at the man, look at that smile. He's a God of beauty and he knows it. While not shown on screen, his music is always heard in each episode showing that while Piano God himself is disregarded, his music is appreciated showing that the Larry and Bob cast keep him around for his music, not his charming personality and ability to brew a perfect Chamomile tea. Relationships *Larry and Bob: Piano God smited his foes in a valiant 1v2 wherein he used his magical Keyboard to annihilate his opposition *Calvin: Once Piano God was on a musical pilgrimage. He met a young Calvin commiting petty theft. Extending his hand to the youth he offered him a chance, a chance at redemption, a chance to be a ''good honest man, damnit. ''Calvin ran to his new idol and embraced him, thanking him for a chance at a better life. *Shawty: Piano God is Shawty's therapist and the only thing keeping him from slaughtering Graham. If only the cast had any idea. *Dundee Doodle: When Dundee was hit by a tree during a violent storm, Piano God called an amublence to save him. If he called a second later, Dundee Doodle would have died before they reached the hospital. *Mavis: When a young hopeful Mavis was in the real estate market, she found she couldn't afford even the cruddiest home. Thankfully, Piano God's cousin Banjo God was a real estate agent and as such, Piano God gave Mavis a letter of reference. *Julie: A sad lonesome Julie once sat beneath an apple tree, no song in his soul. Steve was away at work and Julie had nothing to entertain himself with, even his basketball seemed boring. Piano God noticing this poor boy's squalor composed him an EPIC mixtape. *Chef Mac: Mac didn't know how to cook initially and relied on youtube tutorials to better his cooking skills. To keep him focused on his learning, he listened to relaxing hymns crafted by Piano God himself. *Graham: Graham once asked Piano God to play him a tune. This tune inspired him to create Death Dog Derby. *Pippity: Pippity is the most self conscious man in the world, wishing peoples' deaths before they comment on his short stature. To cheer Pippity up, Piano God made Pippity's show a brand new jingle. Pippity will be forever thankful. *CrayCray Animations: Piano God is a manifestation of CrayCray Animations and remembering him encourages CrayCray to work on Larry and Bob every day. *Klaid and Fridge: Once, a lonely Klaid had nothing. Piano God approached the large square man and told him to find an obsession. Writing this song for him https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSbhCkPDIbU Klaid became enthralled with a new obsession and calling and sought to found a man with equal passion, finding Fridge who loved rapeseed. This sparked a friendship that would last until death. *Sheldon: Sheldon was a monstrosity and aberration. How foul, to be born without a shell. Despite Sheldon's clear deformity and crippling sadness and abstract opinions on life, he remained hopeful that one day a blonde haired God of composure would appear and bestow to him a new shell. Piano God never ended up coming, but Sheldon did end up growing a shell seemingly out of nowhere. Trivia CrayCray Animations thinks Piano God looks repulsive and hates that he ever drew him. Canonically Piano God is 4.3 meters tall. That makes him 14.3 in feet. Piano God secretly features in every single episode to date. Keep an eye out. Screen Shot 2018-11-15 at 3.10.26 PM.png|Witness the carnage of Piano God's wrath